


Ничего, как-нибудь проживем

by Anonymous



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Ничего, как-нибудь проживем

Стив бежит, сердце колотится где-то в горле.  
Несётся прочь, ломая картонные стены.  
Когда последняя стена падает, мир оказывается чужим и ненастоящим (ещё более ненастоящим, чем комната с радиоприемником и бейсбольным матчем сорок первого года).  
Стив даже не знает, как этот мир понимать. Тут по-прежнему есть небо и его, как и прежде, подпирают небоскребы, но чтобы это небо разглядеть, нужно продраться через мельтешение, всполохи и какофонию звуков.  
И тут полковник Фьюри преграждает Стивов панический побег и говорит:  
— Довольно, солдат. Отставить. Ты в безопасности.  
А полковника Фьюри Стив хорошо знает. Тот не врёт (хотя и не говорит всей правды).

***  
Стив записывает в блокнот всё самое значимое, но вот что первым: "Полковнику Фьюри больше ста лет, а он не постарел ни на год."  
Фьюри был полковником уже в том году, когда Стив стал Капитаном Америка (но Стив, в отличие от Фьюри, никогда не служил рядовым, капралом, сержантом, лейтенантом).  
Стив спрашивает у Фьюри, как так вышло, чтобы — не постарел, но тот только пожимает плечами: "Всякая чертовщина случалась в сороковые, а ещё хлеще — в пятидесятые."  
Как бы то ни было, Фьюри — единственный знакомый Стиву человек в мире, который (кажется) весело и с азартом сходит с ума.

***  
Стив всегда уважал Ника Фьюри. То есть принято уважать непосредственное начальство, и Стив точно так же уважал Филлипса, но...  
Фьюри всегда был таинственен и устрашающ.

***  
Стиву предложили новую команду, и эти люди ему, разумеется, нравятся.  
Наташа Романов — великолепна в ближнем бою (и ещё красива, и у нее, эм, отличная фигура; во всех местах отличная).  
Клинт Бартон не сломался, а ведь Стив бы на его месте точно бы не выдержал. Клинт вынес всё, что на его долю перепало, и сохранил оптимизм, готовность заслонять собой всех нуждающихся и притом двигаться дальше.  
Тони Старк похож на Говарда, но, как по Стиву, гораздо увлекательней, больше, шире и глубже. Говард был этакой болванкой, которая требовала обработки наждачной бумагой. Сразу было видно, что это заготовка хорошего и очень умного человека с большим сердцем, но Тони Старк смотрится уже совсем прекрасным и доведенным до ума.  
Брюс Беннер вроде моллюска: чуть что, сразу закрывается, но нежное нутро проглядывает.  
Стив прочитал статью про то, что одиночество — это болезнь. Он думает, что надышался им в Альпах, а во льду Атлантики оно, как злокачественная опухоль, проросло в его кости.

***  
Ник Фьюри выдает Стиву ключи от квартиры, когда решает, что Стив уже достаточно адаптирован, чтобы не попасть, зазевавшись, под машину и не начать воевать с ветряными мельницами (роль мельниц в Нью-Йорке с успехом исполняют внезапные рекламные экраны, которые без предупреждения начинают вдруг вопить, петь и грохотать, требуя немедленно что-нибудь приобрести).  
Квартира оказывается обставлена очень сдержанно, но со вкусом и, как ни удивительно, бережной заботой. Её следы не бросаются в глаза, но она всюду — полки заставлены книгами, которые Стив на самом деле хотел бы прочесть, кресла удобны, не смотрятся ни дешёвыми, ни безумно роскошными, как, например, всё в Башне Старка. Из окна виден солидный кусок неба, вечером оно багровеет, а ранним утром — желтеет. До парка — пара кварталов, а в соседнем доме — милая закусочная родом будто бы из родных Стиву тридцатых. Стив берёт там ужины на вынос, по утрам — разглядывает прохожих.  
В ящике стола Стив обнаруживает свой старый альбом — бумага в нём пожелтела от времени, и это быстрее прочего в тот день выбивает Стива из колеи. В альбоме осталось несколько пустых страниц, но он не находит в себе сил просто продолжить рисовать.  
Размышляет о человеке, которому Фьюри поручил сделать квартиру Стива такой живой. Ему неприятно думать, что для кого-то её обустройство было всего лишь работой — с восьми до пяти, а потом человек запер дверь кабинета и ушёл по своим делам. К несчастью, так скорее всего и было. 

***  
Фьюри вызывает Стива в свой кабинет и прежде всего велит наедине называть Ником. Он сует Стиву в руки стаканчик с чаем.  
— Любимый сорт Пегги.  
А Пегги любила чаи крепкие, как смола, и горькие, как хина.  
Стив аккуратно пробует чай маленькими глотками и обнаруживает, что да, это точно чай в стиле Пегги Картер. Тот ли сорт, он вряд ли скажет, но чай очень крепкий и горький, сдобрен чем-то алкогольным и мёдом.  
— Как ты обживаешься?  
Стив пожимает плечами:  
— Неплохо, полагаю. Для меня есть дело?  
— Для тебя всегда есть дела, но ты в увольнении. Неужели я не могу позвать тебя для того, чтобы поговорить о былых деньках? В конце концов, ты единственный, кто помнит, как всё было на самом деле. Я хожу на парады в честь Дня Независимости, и, знаешь, эти юнцы просто не представляют себе, как выглядела Польша в сорок третьем. И как — Лондон в сорок пятом.  
Стив внимательно оглядывает Фьюри (Ника!) и вдруг соображает, что да, так и есть. Стив для Фьюри — единственный из тех, кто помнит. Только вот для Стива война — это вчерашний, почти даже сегодняшний день, а Ник прожил еще семьдесят лет после.  
— Я хочу знать, как всё тут было... без меня.  
— О, я тебе расскажу. Устраивайся поудобней.

***  
Из вынужденного "увольнения" Стива выдергивают на миссию с Наташей, хотя она не очень-то довольна — Стив знает, она предпочла бы напарником Бартона. Но Бартон-то пока не вполне "благонадежен".  
Они с Наташей изображают парочку, и Стиву перепадает очень много фальшивых объятий и поцелуев.

***  
— Пегги продолжала жить дальше, если ты об этом спрашивал. Это была женщина со стальным сердечником, и твоя смерть её, конечно, не размягчила, а сделала ещё более опасной. Она была директором ЩИТа двадцать лет, и еще столько же примерно консультировала нас из своего кресла-качалки. Однажды, ей было что-то около семидесяти, она обезвредила грабителя вязальной спицей и клубком ниток. Парень и понять ничего не успел, как оказался обездвижен.  
Стив засмеялся, потому что да, мог представить себе, как Пегги состарилась, но осталась такой же смертоносной.  
— Она обучала Наташу?  
Потому что Наташа походит на Пегги в молодости, хотя разница заметна: Наташа будто бы ни во что не верит. Пегги верила в то, что однажды мир сделается лучше.  
— Нет. Наташа из Советского Союза.  
Если Фьюри не хочет чего-то объяснять, то и не будет. Они продолжают пить этот дьявольский чай в молчании, но приятном.

***  
Тони Старк вроде бы счастлив со своей весенне-веснушчатой Пеппер, а Наташа не очень несчастна рядом с Брюсом Беннером.  
Клинт Бартон заметно веселеет, когда воскресает агент Коулсон.  
Не то чтобы Стив чувствовал себя в этой телеге пятым колесом, но ведь так и есть.

***  
— Говард потратил на твои поиски несколько миллионов, а ведь это были ещё доинфляционные миллионы, чудовищная сумма по тем временам. Он заглядывал иногда, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что он приходил исключительно потрепаться о тебе. Как оказалось, он был очень к тебе привязан. Так чем ты занят в свободное время?  
Стив неуютно ежится. Ник с его единственным, но пронзительным глазом...  
— Читаю, рисую, совершаю пробежки и хожу по Нью-Йорку. Ничего особенного.  
— Наташа уже предлагала тебе познакомиться с Джанет из бухгалтерии или там со Стейси из аналитического?  
— Да. Но у Джанет очень много... — Стив неопределенно машет рукой, — металлических частей на лице. Я не против, но не уверен, что ей самой на самом деле нравится. А Стейси слишком многое про меня знает из личного дела, чтобы у меня был шанс произвести на неё первое впечатление.  
— На Хилл ты произвёл первое впечатление. Она врезалась в дверь. Никак от неё такого не ожидал.  
— Мария Хилл — прекрасная женщина, — без особого энтузиазма соглашается Стив.  
— Не в твоём вкусе?  
— Видимо.  
— А что, твой вкус в принципе-то распространяется только на женщин, или мужчины тоже хороши?  
Стив мучительно краснеет. Если теперь Ник начнёт предлагать ему парней из отряда поддержки, Стив этого не вынесет и примет обет целибата до конца дней.

***  
Однажды со Стивом заговаривает Брюс. То есть не то чтобы то, что Брюсу захотелось поговорить, стало чем-то небывалым, но в тот день Брюс весь был как-то размягчён и вял.  
— Ты в курсе, что эксперимент по воссозданию твоей сыворотки сделал из меня зеленого монстра? Даже не так: я сделал из себя зелёного монстра, желая получить сыворотку Капитана Америка.  
— Ну, у всех бывают дурацкие идеи. Или идеи, которые кажутся дурацкими. Например, Баки говорил, что я идиот, раз согласился на участие в эксперименте. А Халк не так уж плох.  
— Я постоянно зол и раздражён, это выматывает, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Не этого я ожидал. Впрочем, я теперь не очень помню, чего вообще ожидал.  
— Мы спасли Нью-Йорк. Даже весь мир, пожалуй.  
Стив не очень понимал, что на Брюса нашло. Обычно он выглядит вполне умиротворенным и даже довольным жизнью.  
— Я никогда не думал, что найдется человек, который захочет быть со мной рядом.  
— А я пережил всех, кого любил.  
— В чемпионате по нытью, полагаю, определился победитель, — вяло пошутил Брюс. — В общем, я всего лишь хотел попросить у тебя ещё один образец крови.

***  
Стив ходит к штатному психологу ЩИТа, и тот задает глупые, ненужные вопросы. Например, как Стив представляет себе свою идеальную жизнь. Стив полагает, что психологи — это какой-то отдельный вид человека (не вполне разумного), потому что они будто бы вечно под наркотиками и всерьёз полагают, что идеальную жизнь возможно вообразить.  
И это после того, как из дыры над Нью-Йорком вывалились огромные металлические твари!  
Психолог вздыхает и просит в таком случае нарисовать несколько деревьев, но Стив, который тоже читал книжки по психологии, из принципа (и вредности) рисует огромную секвойю, уходящую ветвями в небо, крошечную карликовую березу, цепляющуюся в землю с душераздирающим отчаянием, и бругиеру с массивной корневой системой и тяжелыми кистями соцветий — он как раз на днях смотрел документальный фильм о лесах. Психолог наконец начинает подозревать, что Стив не так безвреден, как кажется.  
После сеанса Стив отправляется поныть (на самом деле — мрачно помолчать) к Нику с его мерзким чаем. В отличие от психолога Ник вполне себе представляет, как этот мир устроен.

***  
— Беда не в том, что формально тебе девяносто шесть лет, — как-то объяснил Ник, — а в том, что тебе двадцать восемь, но ты прошёл Вторую Мировую. Людям трудно это уместить в голове. Меня все привыкли считать жутко древним, потому что я, например, помню Коулсона школьником. На Капитане Америка выросли три поколения, но вот тебе-то по-прежнему двадцать восемь.  
На самом деле — через неделю исполняется двадцать девять, но общую мысль Стив улавливает.  
На день рождения ему дарят водяной пистолет, секс-игрушку на пульте управления (Стив приспосабливает её рыхлить землю в цветочных горшках, и справляется она изумительно) и пижаму со щитом.

***  
В Иллинойсе случился локальный конец света, когда будто бы вышагнувшее из "Парка Юрского периода” животное встретило на своем пути электростанцию, обеспечивающую энергией целый город.  
Это животное Стиву было искренне жаль, оно ведь не виновато, что создано хищной, коварной машиной для убийств. Но у него такенные зубы и коротенькие, но смертоносные передние лапы с острейшими когтями, и оно принялось крушить всё на своем пути.  
К тому времени, когда прибывают Мстители, пострадали уже несколько человек — их машину "Годзилла" просто отшвырнула пинком задней лапы. Никто не хотел дожидаться того момента, когда она окончательно оголодает.  
— Проклятые безумные учёные! — заорал по общей линии Тони. — Сперва делают, а потом думают!  
— Ага, мы такие, — лаконично согласился Брюс перед тем, как уступить тело Халку.  
В целом они неплохо справлялись и почти даже заманили тварь в ловушку, но…  
Где-то в недрах подпольной лаборатории разом распахнулись все клетки. В клетках имелись не только твари с короткими лапками, но и твари с длинными шипастыми хвостами, и гигантские крокодилы, и…  
Стив обезвредил троих, пока не обезвредили его самого.

***  
Смысл вот в чём: нужно просто двигаться дальше. Маленький шаг вперёд означает всё-таки именно шаг. А не застревание в прошлом и погрязание в жалости к себе.  
Стив распланировал своё будущее на десять лет вперёд с учетом этой грёбаной идеи маленьких шагов. Идея на самом деле дурацкая, потому что иногда сил нет даже на то, чтобы просто держаться на плаву, а когда глядишь в ежедневник и узнаешь, что — вау! — должен был сегодня закончить читать "Человек ли он?", но не закончил, чувствуешь себя дерьмом.  
А они на Таймс-сквер устроили огромный экран, посвященный Дню Независимости и, как выяснилось, День Независимости включается в себя процентов пятьдесят Капитана Америки. Ничто не мешает Стиву не появляться на Таймс-Сквер.

***  
Стиву прилетело огромным шипастым хвостом. Его натурально проткнуло насквозь — он скосил глаза и увидал торчащий из груди шип.

***  
Ник Фьюри никогда не был символом (символом во все времена являлся его чёрный плащ — есть, кстати, такой мультик про уток). Тем лучше для него. 

***  
Стив подумал, что пытаться вытащить шип самостоятельно — так себе идея, но тут Стива вздернули и швырнули в ближайшую стену.

***  
Ник Фьюри не был символом, но определенно умеет работать в области символического. У него в кабинете есть чай любимого сорта Пегги, есть золотая перьевая ручка Говарда, шифровальное кольцо одной из первых моделей ЩИТа, ещё какие-то вещицы, истории которых Стив не знает.  
Ну и — флаг на столе, куда уж без него.  
Стив, сидящий в кресле, прекрасно дополняет коллекцию. 

***  
Ему даже больно не было — есть же какой-то предел, после которого чувствительность исчезает.  
Железный Человек подхватил его на руки и взмыл в небо. Стив смаргивал рефлекторные слёзы и видел над собой холодную бледную голубизну. В ушах свистел ветер.

***  
Стив не может понять, зачем ходит к Нику (то есть, разумеется, он знаком с концепцией дружбы), и, тем более — почему он Нику до сей поры не надоел. 

***  
Громовым голосом Ник Фьюри требует отчёта, но никакого отчета не следует, потому что Стив искренне пытается, однако тут уж никак.  
Следующие... сколько-то дней, похоже, проходят в темноте и бессознательности.

***  
Каким-то образом зверей удается остановиться (увы, большая их часть погибает, потому что после ранения Стива остальные члены команды не склонны осторожничать). Стив пропускает всё веселье, а когда открывает глаза впервые после многодневной темноты, глупо пытается сообразить, откуда здесь такое количество воздушных шаров — красных, белых и синих, а еще золотистых и серебристых, и они прицеплены даже к медицинским приборам в изголовье. На одном из них написано: “Радуйся, что твой член не пострадал!” — и это настолько дурацкая надпись, что Стив долго щурится, опасаясь, что зрение его подводит.  
— Да, твоя команда — придурки, — соглашается Ник Фьюри из кресла для посетителей.  
Ник Стиву точно привиделся, потому что когда Стив открывает глаза в следующий раз, через несколько минут или часов, кресло оказывается пустым. 

***  
Его, разумеется, навещают. Ему вручают пульт от телевизора и планшет с каким-то компьютерными игрушками вроде "тетриса".  
Но в конце концов все посетители уходят.  
Так продолжается целых три дня, а Стиву всё ещё нельзя даже самостоятельно встать. Он всерьёз разочарован возможностями своей суперсыворотки и готов высказать претензии Старку.  
Зато выдается возможность спокойно подумать. Даже так: думать сколько влезет, буквально до посинения.

***  
Ник приходит с пустыми руками, никаких дурацких шариков или там букетов цветов. Никаких подпольно пронесённых бургеров.  
Он входит, внимательно оглядывается по сторонам, будто подозревает, что в палате могут скрываться шпионы, наемные убийцы и чудовища из параллельных реальностей. Даже не здоровается:  
— Вставай, — говорит, — забираю тебя к себе.  
Стив так теряется, что не находит ничего лучшего, чем спросить:  
— Э. Ты будешь сам готовить мне жидкие куриные супчики?  
— А что, процесс приготовления куриных супчиков для Капитана Америка чем-то принципиально отличается от приготовления обычных супов?  
— Пожалуй, нет. Обычно я высыпаю порошок из пакетика в кружку и заливаю кипятком, — приходится признать Стиву. — Просто я не верю, что ты варишь куриные супы.  
— Если помнишь, в сорок четвертом я поймал опоссума и сварил суп из него.  
— Это было мерзко, — припоминает Стив. — Но с голодухи ужасно вкусно.  
Стив никогда почему-то прежде не задумывался о том, как может выглядеть квартира Ника. Если честно, ему вообще казалось, будто бы Ник так и живет в своём кабинете. Глупо.  
Это как с плащом. Все прекрасно понимают, что Ник в плаще душ не принимает. Но это глубже понимания, эта вера располагается где-то на уровне рефлексов. Ник и его плащ.  
Стив с кряхтением поднимается с кровати, с кряхтением натягивает джинсы, со стоном — футболку и кроссовки, огромным напряжением воли не позволяет себе прихватить с кровати плед, потому что плед — чуть не единственное хорошее в его нынешней жизни.  
Ознобно выходит на улицу и обнаруживает, что там — дождь и мерзость.  
К счастью, ждёт чёрный неприметный автомобиль (Стив знает, что это крепость на колесах, а не автомобиль), а в нём — тепло и сухо. Стив даже успевает задремать.

***  
Психолог ЩИТа спрашивает Стива, случилась ли у того переоценка ценностей после пробуждения в новом веке. Стив не очень понимает, чего от него хотят, но на всякий случай отвечает, что да, произошла: раньше мороженое стоило пять центов, но у Стива этих пяти центов обычно не бывало, а теперь — от доллара до десяти, и Стив может себе позволить их потратить.  
Психолог однажды напишет заявление на увольнение, и Стиву станет стыдно.

***  
Квартира Фьюри располагается в Верхнем Манхэттене и занимает два этажа. Стив уважительно присвистывает (мысленно), когда видит тяжёлые тёмные кресла, тяжёлые плотные шторы, монументальность письменного стола в библиотеке.  
Стиву же выделяют маленькую светлую комнату с кроватью, придвинутой к стене. Ник прекрасно понимает людей. Стив падает на эту кровать и тут же засыпает.

***  
Наташа Романов обычно подкрадывается бесшумно, обнаружить её не помогает даже обостренный сывороткой слух. Она появляется будто из воздуха (как и Клинт) и уверяет, что в вентиляционной трубе попросту не поместилась бы.  
Она окидывает Стива внимательными взглядами и делает какие-то выводы, которые наверняка помещает в своих отчетах. Но Стив и не против.  
Иногда она говорит что-нибудь этакое, отчего мир делается чуть понятней. Это как с душевой с функцией гидромассажа. Когда Стив спросил, зачем такие излишества, когда без них вполне можно обойтись, она ответила:  
— Да-да, я в курсе, что сорок четвертом ты мылся дождевой водой из ржавой бочки. Но если есть возможность жить с маленькими радостями, глупо этой возможностью не пользоваться. Ты не станешь менее мужественным от того, что получишь от жизни чуть больше хорошего.  
Стив согласился, хотя и не сразу сумел примерить на себя и принять. Похоже, Наташа тоже читает книжки по психологии, но чуть более умные, чем те, которые достались самому Стиву.  
И если Наташа говорит, что Стив должен уже вынуть голову из задницы, к этой рекомендации следует отнестись со всей серьёзностью. Вот только Стив в упор не понимает, что она имеет ввиду. Ему нужна шпаргалка по дружеским советам двадцать первого века.

***  
Ник Фьюри умеет варить супы не только из опоссумов.  
Ник Фьюри по дому ходит в джинсах и футболке с изображением щита.  
У Ника Фьюри на кухне имеется нежно-салатовый фартук.  
Стив чувствует, что земля под ним приходит в движение. И самую малость шевелятся волосы.  
Одна радость -- Ник сразу заявляет, что никаких Стиву воздушных шаров и открыток с котятами. Котятами Стив пусть любуется в инстаграме.  
Скучающему Стиву в отсутствие Ника предложено развлекать себя кулинарными шоу по кабельному телевидению.

***  
Наташа присылает фото с планёрки, посвящённой разбору полетов. Брюс старается выглядеть вежливым, Тони не старается, а Клинт спит с открытыми глазами (Стив научился отличать).  
А Ник… Ну, Ник в ярости, но это совершенно никого не впечатляет. Стив жмёт на “лайк”.

***  
Стиву предстоят две недели восстановления, и дни делаются рутиной. Проснуться и понять, что сегодня пробежке опять не быть. Съесть блинчики, о происхождении которых Стив не может себе позволить задумываться (у Ника есть фартук, сковорода, мука и кленовый сироп). Смотреть кулинарные шоу до тех пор, пока не осточертеют. Ждать Ника.  
Дождаться Ника.

***  
Стив в новом веке уже… сколько? почти полтора года? А Ник Фьюри по-прежнему не стареет. Он ровно такой, каким был в сорок пятом, когда пришёл на смену Филлипсу. Стив не стареет тоже, но он согласен, да. В свои двадцать девять он должен быть образцом мужества, добродетели и мудрости.  
Под повязкой на груди — кривой розовый шрам, расчерченный следами стежков. Ужасно чешется.  
Ник приходит вечером, разглядывает этот шрам, садится в кресло напротив и начинает рассказывать про ЩИТ в восьмидесятые. Начало процесса развала Советского Союза в описании Ника — этакое падение Римской империи.  
Ник в конце концов замолкает, а Стив знал конечно, что СССР развалился, но ощущает что-то вроде трепета. Если бы он своими глазами видел, как вымирали динозавры, ему бы тоже было странно и неловко.  
Ник разглядывает Стива, Стив разглядывает Ника.  
За окном закат, красный и яркий, а Стиву кажется, что только они с Ником и остались друг у друга на всём белом свете. Чувство острое почти до слёз.  
Ник продолжает сидеть в кресле:  
— Супа? Или ты уже достаточно окреп для стейка? Старого доброго стейка с кровью?  
Стив — окреп. Не только для стейка.  
Советский Союз развалился, Наташа дурного не посоветует, Стив больше не один на свете, закат лупит по окнам со всей дури, Стив голоден — в животе бурчит, Ник умеет варить куриный суп и жарить стейки, мир не так плох, как казалось ещё вчера, и, в общем, всё ничего.  
Стейки хороши. Как-нибудь проживём.


End file.
